


Deziras Penti

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Starman (TV)
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Wylie desiras penti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deziras Penti

Deziras Penti  
de Estirose

Eks-FSA Agento Ben Wylie estis familiara per fremdaj okazoj. Li vidis tre fremdajn okazojn en lia vivo, do personoj en fremda kiraso estis ne fremda al li. Kiam li estis la helpanto de George Fox, li pelis – ne, li persekutis – la alilandano Paul Forrester kaj la filo de Paul Forrester, Scott Hayden. La alilandano – nu, alikosmano – estis sendanĝera, sed George Fox ne kredis.

Sed Ben Wylie kredis, kaj forlasis George Fox, kviete. Ĉar li kredis. Ben akiris novan laboron, kun fako de regno, kaj veturis la mondon. Ben lernis lingvojn.

Ben restis en Japanio, kaj vi lernis la japanlingvo. Estis malfacila, sed la lando kaj la populoj de la lando plaĉis al li. Kaj Ben volis fari io li povis, sed la lando plaĉis al li. Tie, li faris bona laboro, anstataŭe de ĉasis alikosmanojn.

Kiam li trovis la motorcikliston, la viro en kiraso, li neniam pensis, ke ili estis danĝera al li. Li kaŭris apud la motorciklisto, la viro, atendis por la motorciklisto maldormis. "Saluton," li diris, kiam la motorciklisto maldormis. "Estas doloro?"

La motorciklisto staris al li, kaj metamorfozis en la homaformo. "Ne, mi estis ne doloro."

"Estas vi certa?" Ben diris, ne kontentigis. "Vi estas-" sangellasanta, Ben deziris diri, sed ne faris.

La sango de la viro estis verda. Ben rigardis fikse al la viro, sed ne diris.

La viro ridetis al Ben, kaj ekstaris. Ben ekstaris ankaŭ. "Mi ne desiras vundi vin. Mi desiras helpi vin…."

"Estas bone," la motorciklisto diris. Li ridetis al Ben denove. "Mi estas bone."

Kaj la motorciklisto ridetis denove, kaj ĉevaliĝis lian motorciklo. "Sed danke al via zorgo."

Ben vidis la motocikliston forpeli, kaj kapjesis. Li volis elpagi liajn estintajn agadojn.

Ridetis ankaŭ, Ben forpromenis.

-finfine


End file.
